Randuin's Omen
* is gold efficient without its passive, active and damage reduction. }} Similar Items }} Notes * If the attack is a normal critical strike it will do 160% of the enemy's AD, instead of 200%. If the enemy also has the damage will be 200% of the enemy's AD, instead of 250%, thus nullifying the bonus critical damage of . * , , , and are the only items that can reduce attack speed. The attack speed slow on , and do not stack with each other, however they do stack multiplicatively with for a combined attack speed slow. * damage reduction does not apply to ability damage, even if the abilities use the damage symbol to indicate bonus damage (e.g. hitting single targets, or right after the target is hit by a fully-formed or ). * Champions who use the active of will have their channeling abilities canceled. Strategy * is a strong counter against auto-attackers that stack well on critical strikes like , , and . Trivia .]] * bears the crest of Demacia's Dynasty. * is named after former Riot Games Inc. employee Robin 'Randuin' Liao. * Randuin's Omen active effect's debuff is named Black Omen, possibly a reference to the floating palace bearing the same name from the game Chrono Trigger. * Randuin's Omen is the only item that specifically reduces the amount of damage taken from critical strikes. Patch History + + = ** + + + = * Health increased to 400 from 350. ;V7.9 * + + + = ** + + = * Health reduced to 350 from 500. * Reduced damage taken from critical strikes increased to 20% from 10%. * Active slow increased to 55% from 35%. * Active slow duration reduced to 2 seconds from 4. ;V6.3 * Total cost reduced to from . ** Combine cost unchanged. * Health increased to 500 from 450. ;V5.22 * Combine cost increased to from . ** Total cost increased to from . * Health increased to 450 from 400. ;V5.16 * New icon. * Total cost reduced to from . ** Combine cost unchanged. * Health reduced to 400 from 500. * Armor reduced to 60 from 70. * 10% reduced damage from . This affects the total damage dealt by a critical strike, not an additive 10% reduction in their critical strike damage. * Active slow duration changed to a flat 4 seconds from 2 armor)}} magic resistance)}} seconds. ;V4.20 * Combine cost reduced to from . ** Total cost reduced to from . ;V4.18 (error) * Attack speed reduction incorrectly shown to increase to 15% from 10%. ;V4.10 * Attack speed slow on being hit reduced to 10% from 15%. * Movement speed slow on being hit removed. ;V4.2 * Fixed a bug where , , and were not being affected by the slow. ;V3.10 * Total cost reduced to from . ** Combine cost unchanged. * Passive slow duration reduced to 1 second from . ;V3.04 * Attack speed reduction reduced to 15% from 20%. ;V1.0.0.152 * New recipe: + + = . * Item cost increased to from . * Combine cost increased to from . * Health increased to 500 from 350. * Armor reduced to 70 from 75. * Health regen removed. * Cooldown reduction removed. * passive changed: ** Chance to slow increased to 100% from 20%. ** Slow duration reduced to seconds from 3. ** Attack speed slow reduced to 20% from 35%. ** Movement speed slow reduced to 10% from 35%. * Active duration increased to 2 + + seconds from 1 + % armor)}} + % magic resistance)}} seconds. ;V1.0.0.139 * Tooltip now updates dynamically. * Fixed a bug where the tooltip stated the incorrect slow duration. ;V1.0.0.122 * Now grants assists if using its active helps get a kill. ;V1.0.0.116 * + + + 600g ** + + 600g * Armor increased to 75 from 55. ;V1.0.0.115 * Total cost reduced to from . ** Combine cost unchanged. * Armor reduced to 55 from 80. * Health increased to 350 from 300. ;V1.0.0.111 * Cooldown reduction reduced to 5% from 8%. ;V1.0.0.107 * Armor reduced to 80 from 90. * Cooldown reduction reduced to 8% from 15%. ;V1.0.0.100 * Tooltip updated to state the correct slow amount. ;V1.0.0.97 * Fixed a bug where the active effect was not unique. ;V1.0.0.96 * Fixed a bug where was not slowing attack speeds. ;V1.0.0.83 added * + + = * Stats: 300 health, +90 armor, +25 health regeneration per 5 seconds * 15% cooldown reduction * Slows movement speed and attack speed of surrounding units by 35% for 1 + % armor)}} + % magic resistance)}} seconds (60 second cooldown). }} References cs:Randuin's Omen de:Randuins Omen es:Presagio de Randuin fr:Présage de Randuin pl:Omen Randuina ru:Randuin's Omen zh:兰顿之兆 Category:Armor items Category:Health items Category:Items with active abilities Category:Slow effect items